The Gift
by GabsPaiva
Summary: Bella queria ser mãe e depois de tanto tempo junto com Edward, ela decidiu que era hora de ter um filho. O que ela não esperava era a reação dele. Mentiras e desconfianças vão fazer parte da vida do casal. Só um grande presente pra salvar essa relação.


N/A: Olá! Essa o/s pertence a uma brincadeira de amigo oculto entre um grupo de amigas (algumas escritoras, outras não): Carol Moura, Gabiipaiva, Dani Masen, Aline Lima, Isa Vanzeler, Júlia Simão, Liz Negrão, Mariana Cardoso, Tatyperry e BeeJelly para comemorar o fim de ano.

Cada integrante da brincadeira sugeriu de um a dois plots para que nossa amiga oculta pudesse criar uma história. Legal não? São 10 histórias no total e esse é o meu presente para a minha amiguinha!

Não deixem de conferir as outras ones no profile de cada autora. Ou na comunidade:www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_Breaking_Down_Rio/97493/aqui mesmo, no fanfiction.

Quero agradecer imensamente a minha queria amiga RBB, **Bianca Caroline**, sem ela (e isso não é um exagero) eu não ia conseguir fazer nada. Bia sua linda, você foi a luz que surgiu no meu caminho, obrigada por tudo e essa o/s é totalmente sua. Cada brilhante ideia, cada emoção. Muito, muito obrigada pelas conversas, por me esperar no msn enquanto eu dormia com o note nas mãos. Kkkkkkkk. Tchamoooo 3

Pra quem quiser conferir, a capa da one está no meu profile!

Lá embaixo eu conto quem é a minha amiga oculta. Agora, boa leitura!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Gift<strong>_

"Eu amo você"

"Eu também amo você"

Edward deu um beijo em meus lábios e saiu para mais um dia de trabalho. Apesar de nunca me deixar sem dizer o quanto me amava, aquilo não parecia mais soar tão verdadeiro há algum tempo.

Desde que nos mudamos definitivamente para Nova York, nossas vidas haviam virado uma verdadeira correria. Edward dividia o tempo entre dois jornais, onde trabalhava como editor de uma coluna diária para cada um deles; e eu trabalhava em uma livraria, 12 horas por dia, por um salário que só valia a pena porque eu tinha acesso a quais livros quisesse ler.

Não tínhamos muito dinheiro, mas éramos felizes como um casal. Todas as noites, sentávamos em nossa pequena sala de estar do apartamento que conseguimos comprar com nossas economias de um ano de trabalho e contávamos um ao outro tudo sobre nosso dia.

Às sextas-feiras, nossa rotina era quebrada, pois encontrávamos nossos amigos, geralmente Jasper e Alice, para o happy hour que nos fazia chegar mais do que cansados em casa. Íamos, então, direto para a cama, e sem muita conversa ele me fazia sentir a mulher mais feliz do mundo em seus braços.

Tudo isso mudou em uma das noites, no meio da semana, quando confessei a ele um desejo, sobre o qual havia passado muito tempo pensando.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Posso lhe contar uma coisa?" perguntei receosa. Desde que viemos morar juntos, nunca havíamos tocado naquele assunto. Não sabia qual seria a reação dele.

"Claro, meu anjo. Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa," ele respondeu, acariciando meus cabelos.

Eu estava deitada em seu colo, brincando com as pontas de meus cabelos. Levantei e sentei ao seu lado, virando de frente para ele.

"Eu quero ser mãe," falei, assim, de uma vez. Não acho que aquilo tenha sido realmente um erro, mas foi aquela frase que mudou tudo nos dias seguintes.

Edward não havia respondido de imediato, e quando ele soltou um vago "Podemos pensar sobre isso", não senti que ele realmente iria pensar. Não sabia onde havia errado ao falar aquilo. Sempre dissemos que quando nos mudássemos para Nova York e estivéssemos estabilizados, teríamos o nosso filho.

Bem, eu achava que estávamos estabilizados agora. Por que não falar disso?

Mas a verdade é que depois desse dia, Edward foi mudando seu comportamento aos poucos, mas de forma perceptível. Logo no dia seguinte, ele não me ligou no horário do almoço, como fazia todos os dias. Quando eu liguei para ele, estranhando aquele comportamento, recebi apenas uma explicação vaga, uma desculpa esfarrapada de que ele estava "ocupado demais".

Como se eu não o conhecesse o suficiente para saber que, por mais trabalho que tivesse, Edward não se privava de seu horário de almoço, muito menos de me fazer aquela ligação todos os dias.

Nos dias seguintes, aquele hábito havia caído completamente no esquecimento, e o que antes era rotina agora era uma mera lembrança feliz para mim. Como ele dava sempre a mesma desculpa, dizendo que com a proximidade do Natal seus chefes estavam lhe cobrando trabalho a mais, eu desistira de tentar descobrir o verdadeiro motivo daquela mudança de comportamento.

Outra mudança, desta vez brusca demais para que eu engolisse pacificamente, foi nas nossas noites na sala de estar. Edward já não fazia questão de chegar cedo em casa, muito menos de me dizer onde estava quando chegava muito depois do horário, com olheiras fundas e passando direto para tomar um longo banho.

Por dois dias deixei aquilo passar. Mas no terceiro dia, quando ele chegou tarde e com uma das mãos sujas com o que eu pensava ser _tinta guache_, não pude ficar calada. Interceptei-o antes que conseguisse entrar no banheiro.

"Será que se importaria de me dizer onde estava?" disse, apoiada no batente da porta do banheiro, bloqueando sua passagem.

Ele teve a coragem de me olhar como se eu tivesse pirado.

"Estava trabalhando, é claro," respondeu, falando devagar como se eu fosse alguma doente mental.

Peguei uma de suas mãos e levantei à altura do meu rosto, o que era mais ou menos a altura de seu ombro. Virei a palma para mim, embora soubesse muito bem que ela estava manchada, e depois virei para ele, que fitou-a inexpressivo.

"Você agora escreve seus artigos com tinta guache?" perguntei ironicamente.

"Isto não é tinta guache," ele respondeu depressa, arregalando os olhos como se eu tivesse o insultado.

"Ah, e seria o quê então?"

"Tinta de caneta esferográfica," ele respondeu, mais uma vez naquele tom de quem falava com um doente mental.

"Vermelha?"

"Sim, Isabella," ele confirmou, transparecendo irritação na voz. "Será que você nunca viu caneta vermelha na vida?"

Óbvio que eu já havia visto, só não via como Edward poderia ter manchado a mão toda com tinta de caneta. Quando observei isso a ele, Edward revirou os olhos antes de me responder.

"A caneta vazou na minha mão, ok? Como estava ocupado demais para levantar da mesa e pegar algum produto capaz de limpar, apenas peguei um papel e esfreguei, o que piorou bastante, já que a tinta se espalhou e manchou minha mão toda."

Certo, aquela era uma explicação razoável. Não muito conformada – aquilo realmente parecia tinta guache – e sem vontade de continuar discutindo, saí da frente da porta do banheiro a fim de deixá-lo passar. Sem se fazer de rogado, Edward entrou e não se deu ao trabalho de fechar a porta, começando a se despir ali mesmo.

Deitei na cama, sabendo que ele era orgulhoso demais para querer qualquer tipo de conversa comigo àquela noite, depois da pequena discussão, e tentei dormir antes que ele terminasse o banho.

Depois de deixar algumas lágrimas rolarem, e me sentir bastante idiota por chorar por tão pouco, consegui cair em um sono tão pesado que não vi quando Edward deitou ao meu lado.

"Vocês precisam conversar com calma," Alice dizia, no dia seguinte.

Eu havia ligado para ela àquela manhã e dito que precisava urgentemente conversar. Alice era o tipo de amiga que pressentia as coisas, geralmente de forma correta: apenas ao ouvir o tom de voz que usei para dizer que estava com problemas, ela suspeitou que esses problemas estavam relacionados a Edward.

"Eu sei, Alice, mas é Natal, sabe? Não quero brigar com ele," respondi, tomando um gole do café mocha, que havia comprado apenas para acompanhar Alice.

Estávamos em uma Starbucks perto da livraria em que eu trabalhava. Alice era professora de Literatura Inglesa e lecionava em uma escola ali por perto. Ela frequentava sempre a livraria, de forma que foi numa tarde particularmente chuvosa em que ela passeava entre as estantes que nos conhecemos.

"A questão não é brigar, Bella. É apenas esclarecer as coisas. Às vezes, o que imaginamos é muito pior do que o que realmente está acontecendo," ela falou, fazendo uma pausa para morder seu brownie. Depois de tomar um gole de seu capuccino e terminar de mastigar, ela prosseguiu. "Edward ama você. Disso nós duas temos certeza, não é mesmo?"

Fiquei calada, pois já não tinha certeza de mais nada. Alice revirou os olhos, da mesma maneira que Edward havia feito na noite anterior, e pegou minhas duas mãos sobre a mesa.

"Bella, não é porque ele está agindo estranho que não ama mais você. Amor não acaba assim! Como você pode duvidar disso?" Abri a boca para responder, mas percebi que era uma pergunta retórica, então continuei encarando-a, sabendo que ela continuaria a falar. "Seja como for, acho que você está sendo um pouco precipitada. Talvez Edward esteja falando a verdade e seja realmente apenas o trabalho que está o estressando. Por que você não dá um tempo a ele?"

Mesmo sem saber se ela tinha razão, eu não tinha muitas opções. Ou eu fazia como Alice estava dizendo, dava tempo a Edward e acreditava que aquilo eram apenas problemas com o trabalho, ou... bem, ou eu ficava formulando uma porção de teorias absurdas em minha mente.

Mas nos dias que se seguiram, ficou cada vez mais difícil acreditar que aquilo era apenas uma fase.

Apesar de continuar me dizendo palavras carinhosas como costumava fazer, eu não sentia mais como se aquilo fosse sincero. E ao invés de confrontá-lo, perguntar o motivo real de tanta mudança, de uma hora para a outra, tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era chorar escondida, como uma garotinha de dezesseis anos faria.

Estava me sentindo ridícula e ao mesmo tempo desamparada. Percebi que eu dependia mais de Edward do que admitia até aquele momento e que nunca havia pensado em como seria se alguma coisa daquele tipo acontecesse. Percebi que a verdade era que eu tinha medo de descobrir porque ele estava agindo daquela maneira. Eu tinha medo de perdê-lo.

Mas por outro lado eu me perguntava se tinha mesmo tudo a ver com o que eu havia dito àquela noite. Sobre o fato de eu ter sugerido que formássemos realmente uma família. Parecia no mínimo estranho que ele tivesse mudado _completamente_ apenas por causa daquela conversa.

Tinha algo maior por trás e eu tinha de descobrir.

Na sexta-feira, tradicionalmente iríamos sair com Jasper e Alice. Liguei para Edward ao final do meu expediente e ele disse que iria se atrasar um pouco, que era para eu ir na frente encontrá-los. Sem conseguir pensar em nada para protestar, apenas assenti, fazendo o que ele havia sugerido.

Quando cheguei sozinha ao pub que sempre frequentávamos, Jasper e Alice franziram o cenho para mim.

"Hey," eu saudei, tentando fingir que nada estava completamente errado ali.

"Hey," Jasper saudou de volta, aparentemente entrando no meu teatrinho.

Mas Alice não era do tipo que sabia fingir bem e foi logo perguntando: "Onde está Edward?"

Chamei o garçom e pedi uma dose de tequila. Bem, se eu ia começar a noite sozinha, era melhor fazer aquilo da maneira correta, não é mesmo?

"Ficou preso no trabalho, vai demorar um pouco," respondi a Alice, depois de pedir minha tequila.

Percebi que Jasper me encarava com a boca um pouco entreaberta, mas Alice não parecia nem um pouco assustada com a minha atitude. Pelo contrário, a linha fina formada por seus lábios e sua postura totalmente ereta na cadeira mostravam que ela estava reprovando totalmente meu comportamento, pois sabia a causa de tudo aquilo.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a música eletrônica alta do ambiente, até o garçom chegar com a minha dose de tequila, colocando o sal e o limão ao lado em um prato.

"Pode tirar isso daqui," falei, apontando para o sal e o limão. Recebi um olhar estranho de Jasper e Alice, mas o garçom levou o prato sem me lançar sequer um olhar. Ele era novo por ali, não nos conhecia ainda, por isso não estava achando nem um pouco estranha a minha atitude.

"Parem de me olhar como se eu fosse uma louca," ordenei a Jasper e Alice, que pareciam ter os olhos grudados nas minhas mãos segurando a dose de tequila. "A mim, que vou precisar de muito álcool para salvar a minha vida," falei, levantando a dose e entornando de uma vez.

O líquido desceu quente por meus lábios, queimando minha boca e garganta e todo caminho até o meu estômago. Me senti particularmente enjoada quando a tequila pareceu querer voltar e desejei ter pelo menos o limão por perto. Balancei a cabeça – mesmo não achando que aquilo era uma boa ideia – e larguei o copo na mesa com barulho, encarando meus amigos.

"Certo, Bella, acho que essa foi a coisa mais louca que você fez na vida, hein?" Jasper disse, me lançando um sorriso divertido. "Tequila sem sal e limão. Que aventura!"

"Cala a boca, Jasper" respondi, rindo abertamente. Adorava aquela sensação de poder que o álcool me dava, como se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sem parecer ridícula. "E eu vou beber quantas doses eu puder, esperto. Você não paga minha bebida."

"Graças a Deus," ele respondeu e levantou a mão, chamando o garçom. "Já que é assim, não vou deixar uma dama se embebedar sozinha."

Jasper pediu mais duas doses de tequila. Quando o garçom voltou com as bebidas, trouxe sal e limão apenas para Jasper e eu não segurei o comentário "Garoto esperto, aprendeu que um bom bebedor não precisa dessas frescuras!", ao que o garçom se limitou a rir para mim.

"Está me chamando de fraco por precisar de sal e limão, Bella?" Jasper disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha para mim.

Okay, não era porque ele era marido/namorado da minha melhor amiga que eu não podia deixar de reparar o quanto ele era sexy com aquele sorriso aberto e aquela sobrancelha erguida.

Acho que eu estava ficando meio bêbada.

"Se a carapuça serviu, esperto," respondi e levantei a dose de tequila. "Aos que bebem sem precisar de sal e limão!" brindei e virei a dose em minha boca, deixando um pouco escapar e cair em minha blusa.

Jasper levantou sua dose, brindando, e tomou. Ao contrário de mim, ele conseguiu sorrir depois de engolir aquilo; e quando ele nem tocou no sal e no limão, eu aplaudi e soltei uma gargalhada que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas a nossa volta.

Ia dizer alguma coisa a Jasper, mas fui interrompida por duas mãos fortes que seguraram minha cintura. Senti um beijo breve em meu pescoço e logo Edward estava puxando um daqueles bancos altos de bar e sentando ao meu lado.

"Hey, veja quem resolveu nos brindar com sua ilustre presença," disse Alice, piscando para mim.

"Desculpem a demora," Edward disse, tomando minhas mãos nas suas. Era impressão minha ou ele estava um pouquinho mais carinhoso? "Tive um pequeno problema na hora de fechar minha coluna para o jornal de domingo. Mas, hey, vejo que já fizeram a festa por aqui sem mim, hein?" ele falou, apontando para as três doses de tequila em cima da mesa, duas minhas e uma de Jasper.

"É, Bella parece disposta a sair carregada daqui hoje," Alice falou, sem conseguir deixar de rir.

"Eu mesma não," falei em tom repreensivo, mas sem deixar de rir. Percebi que eu estava rindo muito. Por que diabos todo mundo resolveu ser engraçado hoje? "Só queria uma bebida forte e resolvi voltar a tomar tequila. Jasper, por ser uma pessoa extremamente educada e um verdadeiro cavalheiro, resolveu me acompanhar."

Todos rimos, mas eu percebi que Edward não estava achando aquilo tão engraçado. A verdade é que quando nos conhecemos, eu e Edward tivemos sérias brigas por causa da bebida. E, curiosamente, quem bebia era eu, e ele era o garoto certinho que vivia tentando por algum juízo em minha cabeça.

Quando vi que realmente gostava dele e que as coisas começavam a ficar sérias, resolvi ceder e fazer o que ele pedia. Desde então, só bebia coisas leves como drinks de frutas e uma cerveja de vez em quando.

Deve ser por isso que eu resolvi aloprar no destilado aquela noite. E depois da sexta dose de tequila, já estava chamando Jasper de cunhado, o garçom de "camarada", agarrando Alice e gritando para o bar inteiro que ela era a mulher da minha vida e Edward o cara que me comia todas noites.

Essa foi só a parte que eu consegui lembrar no dia seguinte. Isso e a discussão que tive com Edward quando chegamos em casa.

A questão é: bêbados não mentem. Como eu poderia chegar em casa e fingir que estava tudo bem? Como eu poderia dormir – ou qualquer outra coisa – com Edward àquela noite sem falar nada? Simplesmente não dava. Era como se a barreira que continha as coisas pelas quais eu estava sofrendo há dias houvesse se rompido, e os pensamentos saiam em cascata antes mesmo que eu pudesse querer contê-los.

"Bella, acho melhor você tomar um banho e alguns analgésicos antes de ir dormir," Edward disse assim que chegamos em casa. Ele acendeu a luz do quarto e entrou no banheiro da suíte, largando suas roupas pelo caminho. "E se quiser vomitar, por favor, faça isto no vaso sanitário."

Acho que aquilo foi o estopim da discussão que se seguiu.

Quer dizer que ele podia chegar tarde em casa todos os dias, parar de me ligar no horário do almoço, vir com desculpas esfarrapadas e imbecis, e eu nem podia vomitar onde quisesse? Era isso mesmo?

Para mim, havia dito aquilo apenas em minha mente; mas quando Edward respondeu, percebi que deveria ter pensado em voz alta, sem sequer me dar conta. Ou isso, ou ele havia adquirido a capacidade de ler mentes.

Fato é que Edward saiu do banheiro, usando apenas cuecas boxer, e me encarou com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Você enlouqueceu ou o quê? Que desculpas esfarrapadas? Eu estava trabalhando!" ele respondeu, e seu tom de voz era muito mais alto que o normal.

"Trabalhando tanto que não sobra tempo para almoçar? Que você tem que fazer hora extra todos os dias? A quem você quer enganar, Edward?" berrei. Estava me sentindo idiota gritando aquelas coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo lutava com uma vontade extremamente forte de romper em lágrimas. "Me diga apenas _quem_ é! Quem é ela! Eu espero realmente que não seja a tal da Jéssica Stanley, porque aí você vai sentir o peso do meu salto, Edward..."

Minha voz foi morrendo no final. Jéssica Stanley era a nova secretária de um dos chefes de Edward. Eu sabia disso apenas porque em uma das noites em que eu fiquei com o carro, tive que passar para buscar Edward no jornal e Jessica teve a audácia de se oferecer para pegar uma carona.

"Bella, de onde você está tirando essas coisas absurdas? Pare de gritar, você está bêbada, vá dormir!" Edward respondeu, agarrando meus dois braços e tentando me levar para a cama. Mas eu resisti e me desvencilhei dele, usando toda a força que possuía.

"Ah, então é isso agora? Eu estou bêbada, eu sou a louca. Certo! Mas aquilo era tinta guache nas suas mãos, Edward. Não pense que sou idiota," falei, pegando o lençol dele e seus travesseiros e jogando sobre seu peito nu. "Você dorme na sala hoje. Não quero dividir minha cama com alguém que mente para mim todos os dias."

Saí do quarto e sentei no sofá da sala, sem dar a ele chance alguma de se defender. Eu sabia que Edward estava cansado aquela noite e dificilmente viria atrás de mim para continuar a briga. Quando ele apareceu na sala, completamente vestido em um pijama de flanela que ficava ridiculamente magnífico em seu corpo, nem me dei ao trabalho de encará-lo, passando direto para o quarto e fechando a porta.

Assim que me encontrei segura no aconchego do meu quarto, deitei na cama, agarrando o travesseiro como se ele fosse sair correndo, e chorei. Chorei até sentir meus olhos inchados e a garganta dolorida. Até me sentir ridícula por aquela reação exagerada. Até finalmente dormir e sonhar com uma linda menina de olhos verdes e cachos cor de bronze.

Estávamos na semana do Natal. Eu estava culpando isso por meu estado extremamente emocional, mas sabia que não era aquilo que estava me incomodando. Eu nunca ficava triste no Natal. Pelo contrário, comprava presentes para todos, adorava bater perna pelas lojas com Alice.

Este ano, porém, estava tudo diferente. Não estava com vontade de comprar nada para ninguém. Nem para mim mesma. E quando Alice me ligou perguntando se eu teria um tempo para sair com ela naquela semana, eu disse que já havia feito minhas compras. Depois de ficar muito indignada por eu ter ido sem ela, Alice acabou descobrindo que a verdade era que eu não queria comprar nada.

Ela insistiu tanto que eu acabei dizendo que iria naquele dia, depois do trabalho, comprar algumas coisas com ela. Não havia nada no mundo que Alice não conseguisse, disso eu tinha certeza.

Apesar de ainda ser segunda-feira e o Natal ser apenas no sábado, eu tinha certeza de que as lojas estavam abarrotadas. Liguei para Edward, a fim de conseguir alguma carona para casa na volta das compras. Mas, é claro, ele iria trabalhar até tarde e não poderia se encontrar comigo. Avisei que iria pegar o cartão de crédito e quando ele fez menção de protestar, eu desconversei com um assunto besta sobre comprar algo para a família dele.

Disse a Alice que iria passar em casa antes de ir para as compras e, apesar dos protestos dela, foi o que eu fiz.

Bem, eu preferia mil vezes não ter tido essa ideia.

Quando cheguei em casa, havia correspondência na caixa de correios. Peguei todos os papeis, constatando com um suspiro que só havia dois cartões de Natal em meio ao emaranhado de contas a pagar. A fatura do cartão de crédito estava no meio das contas e eu resolvi abri-la, apenas para ter noção do estrago que eu e Edward teríamos para pagar no ano seguinte.

Em meio às contas de supermercado, do bar que frequentávamos todas as sextas-feiras e outras coisas que eu conseguia reconhecer, estava um valor enorme. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao constatar que era proveniente da _Tiffany's_.

Eu tinha absoluta certeza que não havia comprado nada na Tiffany's nos últimos meses. Muito menos nas últimas semanas, quando eu e Edward estávamos em crise. A compra estava datada em um dia que nós havíamos tido uma briga particularmente feia por ele ter chegado mais tarde do que o normal.

Estava tentando entender como, por Deus, aquela compra da Tiffany's havia sido feita, quando a verdade me atingiu como um raio: Edward tinha outra mulher. Ou pior: outra família. Afinal de contas, se ele tivesse _filhos _com outra mulher, estaria justificada a tinta guache àquela noite. E quanto mais eu pensava naquilo, mais me parecia certo. O que mais justificaria aquele seu comportamento estranho todos aqueles dias? As chegadas em casa depois do horário? O fato de ele ter parado de me ligar no horário do almoço? De praticamente não termos mais vida sexual?

Quando lembrei o motivo pelo qual ele estava estranho todos esses dias, quase engasguei com a água que estava bebendo para me acalmar. Eu havia pedido um filho a Edward e ele, além de recusar, estava me tratando mal, esfriando a nossa relação. A única conclusão a que eu conseguia chegar era que ele estava pensando em se separar de mim. Aquilo não era apenas uma crise em nosso relacionamento: era o começo do fim de nossa vida juntos.

As lágrimas vieram antes que eu me desse conta, e quando liguei para Alice eu mal conseguia falar, tal a intensidade dos soluços e dos tremores em meu corpo.

Assim que Alice bateu à porta, eu disse "entra" em uma voz fraquinha, e permaneci como estava, encolhida no sofá da sala. Quando me viu, Alice entrou em desespero e me fez contar tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Quanto mais eu falava, pior me parecia e mais eu conseguia me convencer de que era aquilo mesmo. Alice ainda tentou me persuadir a pensar pelo lado bom, que aquela compra da Tiffany's poderia ser alguma jóia que Edward havia comprado para me dar de Natal, para se desculpar por todo sofrimento que estava me causando esses dias.

Mas nem ela mesma acreditava no que dizia. Ela poderia não conhecer Edward tão bem quanto eu, mas ainda assim ela o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele não sabia comprar jóias. Ele acreditava que não era aquilo que compraria o amor de alguém ou, no nosso caso, as desculpas.

Pelo menos, era esse Edward que eu e Alice conhecíamos. Mas se ele estava dando uma jóia a alguém, tudo que eu conhecia dele poderia estar errado.

E quando ele chegou aquela noite, tarde como sempre, eu mal conseguia olhar em seus olhos. Ele deitou na cama ao meu lado, beijou meu pescoço e cheirou meu cabelo. E tudo que eu consegui dizer foi "estou cansada demais hoje", com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, rezando para ele não ouvir o quanto minha voz soava embargada. Nem me importei de ele dormir ali, esquecendo completamente que ele ainda estava de castigo dormindo no sofá.

Eu não saí com Alice, muito menos sozinha. Não fiz compras de Natal e, quando Edward perguntou se eu estava bem, respondi que sim e não discuti. Eu queria ter jogado tudo na cara dele, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Ainda estava tentando descobrir como andaria em minhas próprias pernas quando ele me abandonasse.

Já não conseguia mais conversar com Alice. Eu a amava como a uma irmã, mas seu otimismo e sua vontade de me fazer ver as coisas com outros olhos agora estavam me estressando.

Não conseguia mais conversar com ninguém. Liguei para minha mãe e quando ela perguntou se eu não queria voltar para Forks e passar o Natal com ela, não pude mais conter as lágrimas que estava tentando esconder. Disse apenas que estava tudo bem, que ela mandasse lembranças a Charlie, meu pai, e desliguei.

Passei a semana evitando as pessoas, segurando as lágrimas e me desviando de qualquer coisa que pudesse me colocar ainda mais para baixo.

Um dia antes da noite de Natal, na sexta-feira, Edward chegou com as comidas que deveriam ser preparadas para a Ceia. Resolvemos não sair aquele dia, pois ficou combinado que eu faria as comidas e Edward arrumaria a casa. Jasper e Alice eram os únicos convidados para a nossa Ceia de Natal, mas mesmo assim precisávamos arrumar a casa para mandar fotos para nossos pais.

Minha mãe sempre reclamava se eu mandasse uma foto e ela visse sequer uma meia fora do lugar em minha casa. Renée detestava bagunça; mesmo que só tivesse vindo à minha casa duas vezes desde que me mudei para Nova York, ela sabia que eu não era uma dona de casa tão aplicada quanto ela, por isso pegava no meu pé sempre que tinha oportunidade.

Quando fomos dormir àquela noite, já estava passando de uma hora da manhã. Eu estava cansada demais, mas ainda assim não consegui pegar no sono instantaneamente. Como há muito tempo não fazia, Edward me puxou para perto dele e eu encostei a cabeça em seu peito. Pelo visto, não era só eu que estava sem sono.

"Não consegue dormir?" ele perguntou, seus dedos delineando círculos em meu ombro.

"Não, acho que estou agitada demais," respondi vagamente. Meu coração batia acelerado contra minhas costelas, o ar faltando.

A verdade era que toda vez que Edward me tomava em seus braços para conversar, nos últimos dias, eu temia o pior: que ele dissesse que ia me deixar, que tinha outra mulher, outra família.

**Para Ouvir: The Girl – City and Colour**

Mas tudo que ele disse foi "Vou cantar para você" e começou a cantar uma canção antiga, que cantava para mim quando ainda morávamos em Forks. Era uma música do City and Colour, uma banda que ele havia me apresentado e que se tornara minha preferida desde então.

"I wish I could do better by you, cause it's that what you desserve," ele cantou, sua voz ressoando, baixa e grave, no quarto. "You sacrifice so much of your life, in order for this to work."

Ele levantou e sentou de frente para mim, levando uma das mãos ao meu rosto e tocando-o suavemente.

"While I'm off chasing my own dreams, sailing around the world," ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, de forma que eu conseguia sentir o ar saindo de sua boca enquanto ele cantava os versos que fariam as lágrimas rolarem de meus olhos. "Please know that I'm yours to keep, my beautiful girl."

E então seus lábios tocaram os meus levemente, apenas para eu sentir a maciez de sua boca na minha, a tranquilidade que aquele toque me trazia. Ao sentir as lágrimas molhando meu rosto, Edward descolou nossos lábios e me olhou com o cenho franzido, cantando os próximos versos da música.

"And when you cry a piece of my hearts dies, knowingthat I may have been the cause," ele enxugou uma lágrima que rolou perto do meu nariz e deu um beijo rápido em minha testa. "If you were to leave, fulfill someone elses dreams, I think I might totally be lost."

Ao ver que eu estava realmente aos prantos, e que não era somente por causa da música, Edward me abraçou e eu pousei a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, ficando ali até as lágrimas cessarem. Quando estava controlada, ele me soltou e ficou me encarando um longo tempo, durante o qual eu não retribuí seu olhar.

"Não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?" ele perguntou com curiosidade, tomando minhas mãos entre as suas.

Ele ainda precisava que eu dissesse alguma coisa? Será que ele não tinha notado a própria mudança de comportamento? Achando melhor não tocar no assunto agora, na véspera do Natal, resolvi mentir, como uma boa garota.

"Está tudo bem," respondi, enxugando uma lágrima que insistiu em escapar. "Estou apenas com saudades de casa, é isso."

Eu não sabia se ele engoliria aquilo, mas não estava disposta a uma briga.

Para meu alívio, ele me abraçou novamente, sem falar nada. Deitou ao meu lado e, enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos, eu fui vencida pelo cansaço e caí no sono pesado, novamente sonhando com a garotinha.

Na manhã da véspera do Natal, Edward e eu não fomos trabalhar. Ele me acordou com um café delicioso na cama, me enchendo de beijos e me arrancando um sorriso. Eu não sabia até quando ele me manteria por perto, mas acordei aquele dia decidida a aproveitar o tempo em que ele me deixava estar com ele.

Eu sabia que aquele era um pensamento estúpido, afinal, se ele tinha mesmo outra mulher significava que ele não era mais completamente meu. Mas, para minha surpresa, decidi que não me importava com aquilo. Não enquanto ele estava ali na minha frente, com aquele sorriso perfeito e os olhos brilhando; rindo bobamente quando deixei o iogurte cair na cama e manchei os lençóis brancos.

Naquela manhã, ele me amou como há muito não fazia, e entre beijos e suspiros, eu entendi que não acabaria ali. Que ele poderia até me deixar um dia, mas que eu continuaria sendo dele por um longo tempo.

Fiz minhas tarefas do dia como se nada tivesse acontecido de ruim durante a semana. Terminei de fazer as comidas e sobremesas, arrumei embaixo da árvore de Natal alguns presentes que Alice havia comprado e alguns de Edward. Este, por sua vez, me ajudou a arrumar a casa como fazia todos os anos, inclusive arrumando o quarto de hóspedes para Jasper e Alice, que sempre passavam da conta na bebida e acabavam dormindo em nosso apartamento.

Quando tudo já estava pronto, fomos nos arrumar para esperar os convidados. Eu não havia comprado roupas aquele ano, mas, é claro, Alice deu um jeito nisso. O Natal em Nova York não deixava margem para roupas muito elaboradas, já que a temperatura sempre baixa pedia casacos pesados. Mas eu e Alice sempre dávamos um jeito, de forma que sempre surpreendíamos Edward e Jasper.

Ouvimos a campainha tocar, por volta das dez da noite, e Edward gritou um "eu atendo", já que eu ainda estava me arrumando.

Dois minutos depois, Alice entrou no quarto, sem bater, e ao ver meu rosto inchado por algumas lágrimas que eu havia derramado enquanto tomava banho, ela me abraçou.

"Bella, Bella," ela disse e eu esperei as palavras confortadoras, "quantas vezes já disse para não chorar em dias de festa?"

Alice era sempre Alice.

Sorri para ela e disse: "Não foi nada, eu estou bem, só preciso de um pouco de corretivo." Ela revirou os olhos, mas não falou mais nada enquanto eu escondia o inchaço com maquiagem.

Quando finalmente saímos do quarto, Edward e Jasper cochichavam alguma coisa na sala. Eles vieram ao nosso encontro, falando excessivamente e rindo. Edward às vezes esquecia que eu o conhecia tão bem que sabia até quando ele estava escondendo algo de mim.

Foi por isso que quando, faltando trinta minutos para a meia noite, ele anunciou que havia esquecido de comprar o vinho, eu não questionei-o. Sabia que ele estava escondendo algo, pois eu mesma havia colocado as taças junto ao vinho na mesa da cozinha.

Fiquei conversando com Jasper e Alice, tentando ao máximo não pensar no quanto Edward estava demorando. Mas quando ele finalmente tocou a campainha, meu coração deu um salto. Olhei para o relógio e faltavam apenas cinco minutos para a meia noite.

Abri a porta e me assustei com o sorriso que ele estava me lançando.

"Bella, gostaria de soubesse de algo," ele começou. Não. Não era possível. Ele teve a semana toda, por que ia fazer isso na noite de Natal? "Eu fui agora buscar seu presente de Natal. Por favor, me perdoe por isso, mas você não poderia conhecê-la antes."

"Conhecer quem?"

"Esta é Emma."

Então, com passos trôpegos de quem ainda está aprendendo a andar, uma menininha loira de olhos claros apareceu na frente dele, se segurando rapidamente em suas pernas ao perceber que ia cair.

Dizer que eu estava confusa era pouco.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Mas antes que eu pudesse chorar mais ainda, ele começou a explicar.

"Quando você me disse que queria ser mãe, eu confesso que fiquei assustado," ele admitiu e pegou Emma no colo, pois ela parecia prestes a sair correndo, mesmo estando visível que mal conseguia andar. "Mas não é como se eu não estivesse pensando nisso. No dia seguinte, eu fui a um orfanato. E logo conheci Emma."

À menção de seu nome, Emma olhou curiosa para Edward e começou a brincar com os fios cor de cobre da cabeça dele. Ela tinha a pele branquinha como a de Edward, e seus lábios eram tão rosados como... bem, como os meus.

"Mas por que você foi a um orfanato?" perguntei, porque aquilo era o mais óbvio a se pensar agora.

"Você sabe que eu sou filho adotivo," ele respondeu, com um sorriso tímido. "Desde que descobri isso, eu achei o amor que meus pais me davam tão... diferente. Passei a ver a adoção como um gesto tão sublime, uma forma tão generosa de amar. Então, desde criança eu dizia que meu primeiro filho seria adotado."

As lágrimas agora corriam livres em minha face. Mas ainda havia uma coisa sem explicação.

"E a compra da Tiffany's em seu cartão?" perguntei, mordendo o lábio.

Para minha surpresa, ele riu alto antes de responder.

"Emma foi comigo ao shopping certo dia. Eu ia comprar um anel para você," abri a boca para questionar, mas ele não deixou. "É, eu sei, não sou de fazer essas coisas. Mas era por um motivo especial que você vai entender daqui a pouco. Bem, o fato é que quando entramos na Tiffany's, Emma se encantou por uma tiara. Muito cara, devo ressaltar," e ele deu uma risada alegre, assustando Emma, que lhe lançou um olhar zangado. "Mas eu não tive como não comprar a tiara para ela. Eu já havia sido totalmente fisgado por esses olhos azuis e esse narizinho arrebitado," ele falou, beijando a ponta do nariz da garotinha.

Eu não poderia ficar mais emocionada com aquilo. Ele estava se comportando como um perfeito pai para aquela menina.

"Bella, para que ela seja nossa, você só precisa concordar. Eu já estou dando entrada no processo de adoção. Nós já estamos criando um vínculo, como você pode perceber," ele falou, apontando para a mãozinha que tentava arrancar o botão de sua camisa. "Ela pode ser nossa filha. E aí será como você sempre quis: uma família completa."

"Então foi por isso que você mudou tanto nesses últimos dias?" perguntei, engasgando um pouco por estar chorando. "Por isso parou de me ligar durante o almoço? Por isso chegava tarde em casa?"

"Sim," ele respondeu sorrindo. "Eu estava com ela o tempo todo. Qualquer brecha que havia em meu tempo, eu ia ao orfanato e ficava lendo histórias para ela ou brincando de boneca."

Meus olhos encheram-se e um novo jorro de lágrimas saiu ao imaginar aquela cena.

"Então você aceita?"

"Aceito o quê?"

"Podemos adotar Emma?"

"Ora, Edward, não seja estúpido." Não, não fui eu quem disse isso, mas sim Alice, que havia assistido àquilo tudo com Jasper e estava chorando tanto quanto eu.

Todos nós rimos e, quando Edward passou Emma para o meu colo, eu senti que jamais poderia recusar ser a _mãe_ daquela garotinha. Mesmo sem nunca ter me visto, ela passou a mão em meu rosto, num gesto vago de tentar enxugar minhas lágrimas, e me abraçou pelo pescoço, seus braços curtos me envolvendo por completo.

Abracei-a também, fechando os olhos e sentindo o alívio que era aquilo tudo. Eu estava me sentindo, sim, um pouco culpada por ter julgado Edward tão mal, mas não era como se eu pudesse suspeitar do que ele estava realmente aprontando para mim.

Enquanto eu estava abraçando Emma, pensei em tudo que poderíamos fazer juntos. Imaginei minha vida e a de Edward com ela. E decidi que não poderia haver um presente de Natal melhor do que este.

"Bella," Edward chamou-me de volta a realidade. Quando abri os olhos, encontrei-o ajoelhado à minha frente. Com um anel da Tiffany's em uma das mãos. "Gostaria que me perdoasse pela maneira que tratei você esses dias. Sei que não foi a melhor forma de fazer as coisas, sei que você sofreu e peço desculpas por isso. Mas saiba que você é a mulher da minha vida. Qualquer coisa que eu faça durante o dia é pensando em você. Qualquer coisa que me aconteça, boa ou ruim, penso logo qual será a sua reação ao saber. E qualquer coisa que aconteça de ruim no meu dia, logo é apagada quando chego em casa e olho em seus olhos, toco seus lábios, sinto o seu cheiro. Você é o centro do meu mundo, Bella. Você faz parte de mim de tal forma que é doloroso simplesmente pensar em perder você. Já que estamos unidos de quase todas as formas possíveis, por que não unir nossas almas definitivamente? Por que não casa comigo e completa a única coisa que falta em nossas vidas?"

Bem, a verdade era que nós morávamos juntos há algum tempo, mas não éramos oficialmente casados. Como não tínhamos dinheiro para uma festa de casamento, fomos adiando isso o quanto pudemos. Claro que meus pais não estavam felizes com a ideia de morarmos juntos sem casamento, mas não foi como se eles pudessem evitar que isto acontecesse.

De forma que, ao olhar aquele anel de casamento, a menina linda que estava em meus braços brincando com o pingente de meu cordão, e, principalmente, o amor da minha vida ajoelhado ali, tudo o que pude fazer foi soltar um quase inaudível "Sim".

E quando Edward tomou Emma de meus braços, equilibrando-a em um braço só para colocar o anel em meu dedo, ele me beijou como nunca havia feito antes; de uma forma que me fez sentir como há muito não sentia: completa.

Emma passou o Natal conosco e quanto mais tempo eu passava com ela, mais eu sentia que ela já fazia parte da minha vida. Ela foi o centro da nossa festa, chamando atenção por qualquer coisa que fizesse, mesmo que fosse um simples bocejo.

Alice se arrependeu um pouco de ter se oferecido para dar comida a Emma. Na verdade, Emma não quis comer muito, mas ficou animada na hora em que o pudim de ameixa foi servido. Alice ia colocando uma colherzinha na boca da menina, quando Emma bateu na colher e espalhou pudim para todos os lados. Não satisfeita, ela pôs a mão no pudim e tirou um pedaço, levando a mão à boca e sujando completamente sua roupa e a de Alice.

Todos nós rimos e eu e Edward ficamos encarregados de tentar limpar Emma. Levamos ela para o banheiro e enquanto eu lavava suas mãos na pia, ela batia na água da torneira e nos deixava ensopados.

E eu imaginava: como poderia ser uma boa mãe para ela? Eu não teria coragem de lhe dizer "não". Para mim, tudo que ela fazia era normal para uma criança de um ano. Eu queria gravar em minha mente todos os pequenos gestos daquela mãozinha, a forma como ela tentava dar seus passinhos, desajeitada, pelo chão da sala.

Não conseguia entender como alguém seria capaz de deixar aquele anjinho de olhos azuis em um orfanato. Fiz uma nota mental de perguntar a Edward o que ele sabia sobre os pais de Emma. E prometi a mim mesma que, se a guarda dela me fosse concedida, eu a amaria mais do que a tudo no meu mundo.

Quando fomos dormir, Edward disse que ela poderia dormir na cama comigo e ele dormiria na sala. Mas a pequena se recusou a dormir longe dele. Então, deitamos os três, lado a lado, na cama de casal.

Quando Emma finalmente pegou no sono, eu e Edward ainda estávamos totalmente despertos.

"Obrigada," sussurrei para ele no escuro.

"Não fiz nada mais do que você merecia," ele respondeu. Sorri para o escuro.

"Eu amo você."

"Eu também amo você."

**FIM**

* * *

><p>Então, quem eu tirei foi...<p>

...a **Liz Negrão** (sim, foi você, sua chata) Espero que tenha gostado do resultado. Mudei umas coisinhas da ideia original, mas acho que não prejudicou o plot.

Acho que ela já desconfiava que eu era amiga linda e super secreta dela. Afinal ficou gritando isso no grupo. Sua chata que estraga a surpresa.

E olha... postei antes das 23:59. Hauahauhauhauahua. Antes tarde do que nunca.

Sem mais brincadeirinhas, espero realmente que tenha te agradado.

Bjin, Gabii


End file.
